


Do you wanna kiss girls?

by 3arlgr3yt3a



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Coming Out, F/F, Fluff, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3arlgr3yt3a/pseuds/3arlgr3yt3a
Summary: It was nice. Just Kara and her best friend watching a movie, tucked under a blanket together on the couch. But things take a turn and, well, Kara is seventeen and really fucking gay, it seems. How else was she supposed to have handled it?The teen AU.T rating for now but if you all enjoyed, I'd consider changing it with another chapter...
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 20
Kudos: 328





	1. do YOU like girls?

**Author's Note:**

> hello hi, so this was inspired by something that JUST happened to me lmao so I had to write it real quick. don't give a fuck about capitalization apparently, so sorry about that. but please, enjoy this (probably?) reminiscent piece of the good ol' days of coming out ahah.

we were just sitting on the couch watching a movie. it was our second movie of the night actually. the first had been a gory thriller with lots of swearing and flinch-worthy injuries, but our regular commentary on how good-looking the characters were carried us to the rolling credits. just before though, she told me with her head on my arm, "the next movie needs to be a lovely one." Lena's head had found itself on my arm often that night as we lounged in horrendous postures; my feet sprawled on the coffee table and hers tucked between the couch cushions as we tried to see over the puffiness of the duvet draped over us. so we picked a lovely movie, she determined for us that it would end at 12:28 if we didn't pause at all, and the fact of that observation amused me. at some point during the movie, I'd grown too hot, naturally running hot and nestled in my softest sweater, so I'd nudged the duvet lower down my stomach and hooked my hand behind my head. earlier, I'd dashed to make us a cup of tea each so we hadn't quite settled again as before. but eventually, she needed a place to lean her head again. gingerly, she lowered her head to the only place available and frankly perfectly positioned: my chest. "can I lie here?"

"mhm," I said, seeming completely casual, for what did it matter between friends when we were both very evidently straight? with her head right there, terribly comfortable I'd only imagine, on such a soft pillow of my left breast, I was so much more and incredibly aware of the space each of us took up, how we were positioned in relation to one another in that pocket of time.

knowing I loved terribly how my sister would card through my hair soothingly, I lifted my fingers to her soft, soft tresses and gently and so reverently combed through her hair. after a long while of peaceful stillness as we watched, the rhythm of my fingers the only movement, I whispered "your hair is so soft." and she thanked me, as though it were a compliment and not an observation of awe. "does it feel nice?"

but she didn't answer my question, perhaps I had spoken softer than I'd meant to. "hello?" I asked, teasing.

lifting her ear from my chest, she said, "sorry, what?"

"does it feel nice?" I repeated with a laugh.

"oh," she said and settled back down. "yes. very. I don't think I've ever had anyone do this before."

when she said that my heart only ached. "really?"

she hummed and the movie pulled us back.

a while later, another of the movie's hotter scenes came on, and I'm loathe to admit it, but having such a beautiful woman with her head on your braless breast as you both watch a sex scene in a movie? how could your imagination not run a little? earlier, she'd taken the duvet and tucked it under her chin, her knuckles unknowingly brushing my damn nipple in the process, and my brain supplied this for me in that moment: _what if her hand, so close already, lifted to cup your boob, for her thumb to brush your nipple over and over, soothing and_ _seductive simult_ _aneously. her mouth—so close. if she were to turn her head? to lift your sweater?_

who doesn't have such thoughts? you would be a liar to say your imagination never supplied you with such images. I'm just the one shameless enough to be recording my imaginings. and so, inevitably, my heart rate picked up, and with it, I felt my second heartbeat. I was suddenly so very aware of how easy it would be for her to hear my heart beneath my ribs where her ear lay. in fact, how could she not? sex scenes with any other person in the room were awkward at the best of times, but now I tried to keep my breathing even, and slow, and calm, and not be so desperately aware of our two presences. "I always wonder how awkward the actors must feel doing these scenes," she breaks the silence and I'm grateful for it, though will it be my lifeline or only drag me further into this sudden... state I'm drowning in?

"I know, me too? like can you imagine having to look them in the eye afterwards? and being married too? I don't know how they do it."

"the level of maturity one would need. but I'll never understand how a kiss, especially one that's so heated and seemingly so convincingly full of love and passion can mean nothing... I don't know, maybe that's just me."

"no no, not at all. I don't know how either." and thoughts, rarely being so slow motion and linear as books propose, my words come out without filter. "for me to kiss someone, it could rarely just be because _oh I think this person is attrac_ _tive_. like, I feel like my heart would need to be the one making all of those decisions. i need to have a genuine adoration for a person before I can be letting them touch me and hold me, and kiss me deeply like that. but I dunno, maybe that's just me too."

"maybe some people can delve into that solely driven by desire and horniness, to be crude, but surely not everyone? I'd have to be very drunk and lacking rationality to be handing my body, or even just my mouth to just a pretty face. I don't know, it's an interesting topic."

I hum in agreement.

"and the media portrays it in such a way as for us to feel odd for needing that level of intimacy for intimacy."

how many times before have I wondered how she just understands me so perfectly? we have a connection like no other and I was becoming increasingly more certain of it.

Sure, she's my best friend. and sure, I've probably been straight my whole life... but it didn't change the fact that I really could imagine myself turning her head towards me, and tipping up her chin to kiss her right now as we sat in this nest of pillows and warmth, did it? it did not and I felt an ache in my chest. I wanted to. but she's my friend.

maybe I squirmed the slightest bit in my tumultuous thoughts, but she asked me, "something on your mind?"

I scrambled. "no, I just can't believe his dad's known all along but he's only telling him now." I was thankful for the current scene and it's provision of a quick escape for me.

"oh, yes. well were I in his shoes, I doubt if I'd know how to admit that either."

I found my fingers had stilled long ago, and I brought them back to card through her hair again, mindlessly. but in actuality, there was no mindlessness to me, because currently my mind was running very fast and with enthusiasm. I imagined finding a friend in the future, for us to get close and have movie nights like this, and I imagine where I could be completely comfortable with these feelings toward a girl. they weren't completely new, but I hadn't explored them much. I imagined my friend and I on the couch, forgetting our movie because we've found one another's lips too interesting instead. and a conversation afterwards where it's determined that perhaps we're not quite just friends anymore. am I the one to ask her on a date? would she?

but I'd come full circle. I'd found that I didn't really want to kiss anyone else right now if, in the very same situation, it was Lena there with me on that couch.

perhaps fate aligned this moment or something, for the movie sounded out quietly in the room: " _many of the dancers are lesbians, I've had one girl want to sleep with me... does that bother you?" the woman asks her highsch_ _ool sweethea_ _rt after finding one another years later._

_"which part?"_

_"that someone else would want to sleep with me?"_

_"you're a very desi_ _rable woman. I'd imagine a great lot of_ _people would want to sleep with you."_

and like the idiot I am who makes far too much commentary on movies because that's just who I am, I said: "same."

and Lena snorts. most unexpectedly, she snorts. "which part?" she mimicked the movie. "being a desirable woman having a great deal of people wanting to sleep with you, or wanting to sleep with Daisy?"

Lena turned her head and she had an infuriating little look of amusement alight on her features.

"Uhh, um—" I stuttered, I had spoken without thinking. how do I possibly answer? I either sound gay or vain, what's it gonna be tonight folks?

But Lena only settled back down with a chuckle. "I agree though, Daisy is _very_ hot."

I tried my best to keep from sputtering. I mean, _yeah._ girls will say actresses are pretty and beautiful all the time, but ' _very_ _hot'_ and right after talk of sleeping with said actress? "Can I ask you something?"

"hmm? sure."

"Lena... do you like girls?"

she didn't even hesitate in her answer and it took me by surprise. "I love girls. they're so powerful and beautiful. I'm proud to be one."

"no but... do you _like them?_ "

"... as in, do I want to kiss girls?" she asked and it took me far too long to register that she'd been teasing me all this time.

I got out a strangled "yes".

"mm. yeah... I think so. I think I'd love to kiss a girl." could Lena be _any_ more confident or shameless, I wondered. she most definitely could not have missed the racing of my heart now, and she turned her head to look up at me.

looking down, I'm almost sure she could see the flush in my face illuminated by the faint glow of the tv in the otherwise dark living room. it was just a quiet eye contact for an infinite five seconds, before my stupid, stupid eyes couldn't help but cower, give in to their curiosity, and fall to her beautiful lips. catching myself immediately, but knowing Lena had already seen my slip, I whipped my gaze back to hers, only to find that hers, too, lowered. she was far slower with her ascent back to my eyes, and when green met blue again, a smirk tugged at the corner of her mouth. my right hand rested on my stomach with the remote, but I left it to lift my hand instead to cup her cheek.

"what is it, Kara?" she asked in a low voice. "what about you? would _you_ like to kiss a girl?"

I could only swallow thickly and after only a moment's hesitation, I nodded slowly.

her smile stretched. "well? it seems we have a common interest then." and she propped herself on her elbow, lifting up to meet my lips as i lowered my head to meet hers. our eyes didn't close until after we were two breaths apart. she tilted her head to the left slightly, her eyes falling to my lips again, and breathed out, her breath dancing on my chin before we ever so slowly closed the distance.

it was the most gentle thing I had ever experienced, so soft and tender and it was a moment I could live in forever, I'm sure of it. it was what I always imagined a first kiss should be, and it was everything of what kissing a girl might've been.

it was perfect.

finally, we pulled away. and as we found one another's eyes again, our eyelids heavy and slow to open, smiles stretched across our faces brighter than any star imaginable. "wow," I breathed, and somehow, Lena smiled wider still.

"can I do that again?" she asked, although she was already narrowing the space between us again, I whispered a "please".


	2. I've always imagined...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sup y'all, here I am again, forfeiting sleep to write supercorp gay sin lmao. once again, too lazy to edit or even capitalize! but if it doesn't bug you too much, enjoy ;);) 
> 
> fore warning!!! rating changed from T to E 👀

_"can I do that again?" she asked, although she was already narrowing the space between us again, I whispered a "please"_

.....

as our lips met again, I began to fear for my heart at the speed it beat. lightheadedness overcame me and the only anchor keeping me tied to earth was Lena's soft, plump lips probing at mine; sucking slightly on my lower lip before reconnecting again on my top lip for me to slot around her bottom one. it was so lovely and good and pure and I wasn't sure I was going to survive.

I decided then and there that, fuck, I really _really_ liked kissing girls. girls? or Lena?

as i drew in a quick and desperate inhale, I felt as her lips parted slightly and enclose my lip more fully and wetter and warmer than before. she had lifted the arm not holding her up to slide her fingers along my jaw, slotting around my ear, her thumb brushing gently and sweetly at my cheek. "I've always wondered, _imagined_ what this would be like," I said, when we parted for another breath.

I felt her huff of breath across my moist lips and they tingled. "and? is it living up to your expectations?"

I pressed another kiss to her mouth before answering. "far surpassing. god, I've always wanted to do this," I said right before I lightly, tentatively take her bottom lip between my teeth and tug a little. Lena moaned quietly, surprised clearly, before I feel her smile.

"what else have you always wanted to do?" she asked me, and I could hear the smirk in her voice.

I couldn't help but press my legs together unconsciously as I release a shaky, breathy laugh, and it certainly did not go unnoticed by Lena.

"tell me, Kara. please," she whispered into my lips before pulling back to look at me with her beautiful eyes, usually so light, now hooded and dark with swirling desire.

"only if you tell me yours." I said, though I wondered if my words had any substance in the air between us, how breathless they had been released. this had always been the game between us. I gave her something, she returned it in like and more so, leaving me to reciprocate, equally, fully.

"deal," and she eagerly reconnected our mouths. this time, when her lips parted, I felt her hot, wet tongue swipe across my lip and I couldn't help but gasp slightly. "I've always wanted to make a girl gasp into my kiss," she stated, smug, before kissing me again. her tongue came again, and mustering up all my courage, I parted my lips to copy her action.

doing it again, rather than find her lip, my tongue found hers, and to have mine touch hers, so hot, and wet, and confident, and new, i retreated. but Lena only took that as invitation to follow and I felt as her tongue licked at my top lip, before slipping past my teeth and swiping at my tongue again. I groaned, the new sensation too good and wonderful for how turned on I already was.

since we were playing the game of fulfilling our imaginings and desires, I did something I'd often thought about. when her tongue came again, I captured it between my lips and sucked it, bringing my tongue, after only a moment's hesitation, touched hers. "that. always thought about doing that."

"yeah?" Lena said, and she, too, was a little breathless now. "what else?"

I suddenly remembered Lena propped on her elbow and I couldn't imagine that to be comfortable, so dropping my hand to find her knee, I slipped my fingers in the crook of it, hinting to her with the slightest tug. immediately receptive, Lena lifted her leg as she pushed off from her elbow and parting her legs, straddled my hips, settling into my lap fully. her hands came to rest on my chest, curling in my sweater, and I knew she was focused on my racing heart by her infuriating smirk. "always wanted to have a girl straddle my lap."

"mm?" Lena hummed as she lowered her head to my ear, whispering to me, "keep telling me," before her lips pressed against the tender spot beneath my ear. then under my jaw. along my throat. back to where my pulse fluttered. and it's there where she stopped to part her lips and suck as I scrambled for my scattered thoughts. "wanted to put my hands here," I said as I slid them from her knees, over her hips, to settle on her perfect ass. "and do this." I squeezed slightly and Lena's tongue swiped over the darkening spot before groaning into my neck, her breathing heavier by the second.

"and?"

"Lena you're killing me," I breathed as I brought one hand back to brush her hair from her face to cup her cheek.

our eyes trained perfectly on one another, she smiled and I could see in her open gaze that I wasn't alone in that feeling. so to answer her question, I lifted my fingers tosto slightly along her scalp as they slid through her hair behind her ear. as I reached the base of her head, I fisted my hand ever so slowly until I saw the pull registered on her facial expression. Lena's mouth dropped open slightly and I only took that as invitation to pull her head to me and claim her lips again. as much as I'd imagined all of this a million times, I'd never done it, but I tried my best. evidently, it was worth something if Lena's reactions were any indication. but by the confidence with which her tongue and lips moved, I wondered how experienced she was.

as Lena pulled away, she placed a thumb on my bottom lip and dragged it down, her eyes trained on the action. "I've always wanted to—" she interrupted herself to press her hips down onto mine, grinding our pelvises together and causing us both to gasp and moan, "see what reaction I'd get if I did that. fulttering eyes, your mouth dropping open, a gasp," she finished with a curious, satisfied smile. only to grind down again.

it wasn't long before we had a rhthym going and soon our breaths were the only deafening sounds in the room, before being joined by the almost crude noises of our lips connecting and parting, again and again.

i was getting addicted, there was no doubt about it.

"Kara," Lena panted, sliding her hand from my collarbone to cup the base of my neck once again.

"hm?" I hummed in question.

"tell me something else you've always wanted to do."

"so many things," I reply in between our kisses.

"tell me them all," Lena then bit at my tongue and pulled, "then do them."

my breath came out as a shudder and I tightened the grip I had on her ass. she didn't have to tell me twice. "always wanted to untie a girl's sweatpants and slip my hand under the waistband."

"do it," Lena whimpered, pressing into my hands.

and so I did. bringing one hand over her hip and appreciating the delicious curve of it, I cupped it, and with my other I tugged loose the neat bow of Lena's sweatpants. as I untucked her shirt, I felt as her stomach quivered beneath my hand and I laid it flat against the beautiful, pale expanse. "wanted to pull a girl's shirt off for her." my fingers slipped under the hem and I lifted the top, Lena already raising her arms for me.

and suddenly i was struck by the fact that there was a girl sitting in my lap, _topless,_ and I was staring at the most perfect breasts I could've ever imagined. but it wasnt just any girl, it was _Lena,_ my best friend Lena, topless. on my lap. with the most perfect breasts literally ever. looking up at her, I found her smiling sweetly at me in the midst of her ravenous desire. dropping my eyes again, I gingerly lifted my hands to the incredibly pale globes with pebbled and rosy nipples straining painfully towards my touch almost. cupping them in my hands, I squeezed, brushed my thumbs over her nipples, and glanced up again. her eyes were closed and her head thrown back, her chest heaving with her breath. "what have you imagined doing in this scenario?" Lena managed to get out and the fact that she was so turned on by me telling her exactly what I was going to do only served to turn _me_ on more.

"oh I imagined just squeezing, taking her nipples between my fingers and pinching and rolling them." and I did so, reveling in Lena's gasping moan. "always imagined how I'd take one in my mouth and suck." I lowered my lips to her right breast and, squeezing the other, wrapped my lips around her rock hard nipple and flicked it with my tongue, going to suck, and bite, and tug as Lena bucked in my lap while I clenched my thighs together desperately.

I switched over to the other breast, lavishing upon it the same attention as before and Lena was left panting and clinging to my hair as though it were her only lifeline. " _Kara,"_ she breathed. " _Please_."

dropping one hand, I dragged it down her perfect stomach and turning my palm towards her, wrist up, I slipped my fingers into her waistband. finding her soft panties, I slipped past them too, and after sliding through coarse hair, my fingers dipped into a pool of molten, wet heat. " _Ohh,"_ Lena's voice escaped her brokenly and I placed a kiss on her neck, disbelieving that I'd been the one to cause this. "Kara."

I knew what she was asking me but I didn't know if I had it in me to continue telling her my fantasies, verbalizing them aloud as I enacted them; my cheeks already bordered on the deepest crimson and burned hotter than anything.

" _Please,"_ Lena pleaded again, and I swallowed, shoving aside my embarassment.

"I guess i— I guess I imagined um... sliding my fingers through her wet heat," I told her and as i spoke, did to her all that I described. "I'd find her clit, work her up, not do anything about it until she was panting and begging me to do more."

and panting Lena was. "Kara, _Kara, god._ Please! _Please..._ just touch me already."

"I am, Lena."

"no, _inside._ "

"I always imagined that my stubbornness would keep me from giving in until she asked me for every little thing she wanted me to do to her."

Lena groaned in desperation and exasperation combined. "Fuck you." I smirked and kissed her again, hotly, distracting her. " _Please,_ Kara. just— just put your fingers inside me and fuck me." I'm pretty sure in that moment I completely disintegrated beneath the goddess on my lap. "okay," I said shakily before finally returning to her entrance and rather than tease it again, slipped my fingers down to find scalding heat. above me, Lena moaned deliciously and I swallowed it with my lips. slowly, gently I pressed one finger in until the pillowy wetness sheathed it to the knuckle. " _more._ _please_." Lena had begun to rock on my hand and I could tell she was trying hard to keep from setting her own pace on my finger. drawing back out again, I brought another finger to her entrance, but as I tried to push, I couldn't imagine them both fitting into the already desperately tight hole.

"I don't want to hurt you," I said.

"you won't, promise. just— _please."_

trusting Lena, I pressed my fingers in and as soon as she'd adjusted, began to pull them out only to push in again and again. soon, she couldn't help but thrust with me, desperately trying to reach her climax.

never would I have thought this was how this evening would turn out, that Lena would be panting my name over and over again. that my fingers would be _inside of her._ I never thought I would actually ever get to be with another girl like this, and this is all I ever wanted, I'd decided.

reaching my thumb to rub circles over Lena's clit again, and sucking a hickey beneath her jaw, Lena came with a shout and her thighs quivering. I worked her through it steadily until she slumped on my chest and my worries that I was doing it all wrong dissipated when she smiled deliriously at me.

"wow." I release my nerves in a laugh before pulling my hand out, wiping it on my pants, and cupping her face to draw her into a deep, passionate kiss. we'd both already come to the agreement that to kiss without it meaning anything was appalling, so that only left me to wonder... where did that leave us? I adored Lena with all my heart. she made my life better by being in it.

"I've always wanted to do that."

"what? absolutely unravel a girl?"

I laughed, my ears burning." sure." and for now, Lena fell down beside me, curling into me again as we noticed where the movie had ended up without us.

"that's also something I still want to do," she told me and I could only imagine, again, what she planned to do and I swallowed thickly.

"okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for readingggg:))) I'm not sure I have the energy to write another chapter, but if it gets a lot of love, who knows..
> 
> cheers, bitches!
> 
> follow me on twitter: @3arlgr3yt3a

**Author's Note:**

> if you guys want more COMMENT. I'm happy to oblige but we can also just leave it here if y'all want too💕
> 
> as always, cheers bitches!
> 
> and follow me on twitter: @3arlgr3yt3a


End file.
